The Heart of a Princess
by AnGeL's PriDe
Summary: (SE) Serena is a tomboy and Endy is her best friend. However, an unexpected betrothal forces Serena to reveal her true beauty and Darian to see pass the tomboy exterior. A story of denial, seduction and of course love. RR plz!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey dudes, this is my first fic so be gentle with the flames. I dun mind then as long as you give me a reason why you think it's crap. So anyway, I kind of 'adapted' the main plot from Lyra Matsuoka. Hope she doesn't mind -_-; ... So yeah...enjoy...  
  
"..." Dialogue  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Honey, the King and Queen of Earth is coming to visit today and I want you to be on your best behaviour for me. I want you to know that they will also be bringing their young son Endymion. He's about your age so I'm sure you'll get along fine with him. But please promise me that they will be none of that nonsense with swords and arrows. A proper and young lady, especially the heir to the Moon Kingdom, should act like one. Is that clear?" Queen Serenity firmly instructed her now 12-year old daughter, yet there was no malice in her voice. It was said in such demanding and superior yet pleasant tone that one could not refuse what she asked. That's right, Queen Serenity was the role model for every female within and beyond the kingdom. She was beautiful inside and out.  
  
Queen Serenity's daughter was fortunate enough to inherit all of her physical traits - the glittering golden hair, the crystal blue eyes, the perfectly shaped body, and everything down to the very last dimple. Pity she chose to hide all this with the clothes she wore. However, personality- wise, that was a different matter. The young princess may look like the most beautiful woman in the land, but the way she acted was in no way like a girl. Even at the mere age of four, she showed much of her tomboy potential. In fact, if it weren't for her looks she could've easily been mistaken for a boy. And the fact that she chose to hide her beauty by dressing like a boy didn't help matters much. Fortunately, even though most of the princesses believed she was an embarrassment to all royalty and the princes thought she was too...unfeminine, she did manage to acquire some girl friends. They, of course, were the young princesses from Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. The heiresses to these planets were able to look past her boyish personality and find the person within.  
  
(A/N: Enough with the introductions already. Just get on with the damn story will ya.)  
  
The princess dejectedly packed away her boyish toys, but before she was finished she heard the palace trumpets sound, as they marked the arrival of the Earth's royalty. Entering the grand hall was the King and Queen, followed by a proud boy of 13. His jet-black hair and his matching eyes were enough to make any young lady faint and of course the prince knew this.  
  
Prince Endymion bowed as the little princess curtseyed.  
  
"It is an honour to meet you Princess Serenity," Endymion politely said to his host. 'Hm.how interesting. This girl is of royal descent yet she dresses nothing like one.'  
  
"I should say the same to you Prince Endymion. And please, call me Serena," Serena forced herself to be as ladylike as she could. 'Why do I feel like he is somehow different to all the Princes I've met. Still snobby, but different...'  
  
The royal parents viewed their children with much interest and then turned to each other with wide smile on their faces. It would only be 6 years...6 years... 


	2. Chapter 1: Wedding Bells

A/N: So how did u guys like my prologue? Well here's Chapter 1. I'll try and upload as often as I can but I can't promise anything since I'm well- known for my more than often cases of writer's block. Btw, I forgot the disclaimer in my prologue. I sadly do not own SM or any of its characters. But I will one day...  
  
Endy: Are you done yet, Kat?  
  
Me: Erm...yes...  
  
Endy: Good. Now get on with the story.  
  
Me: -__-;  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Wedding Bells  
  
6 years later...(A/N: Sorry guys, I meant to say 6 years at the end of my prologue)  
  
"Endy, give that back right now!!!!" Serena chased Endymion all the way across the garden. He was swishing around her prized sword that was given to her last birthday and she would do anything within her power to get it back.  
  
"Only if you can catch me Sere," Retorted Prince Endymion.  
  
Both Serenity and Endymion had become great friends since that first meeting 6 years ago. Endymion had also grown into a bit of a mistress player. He changed his women regularly and believed that women have a maintenance period of one week maximum (A/N: Sorry, I scabbed that piece of info from Meteor Garden which is the Taiwanese adaptation of Hane Yori Dango) and after that they just lose their worth. Respect and women were not two words Endymion would put in the same sentence. However, it was a completely different story when it came to Serenity. True that Endymion enjoyed having ladies fawn over him, but it also appealed to him that he could have a girl friend who he can actually hold a decent and intelligible conversation with, without her drooling (literally) over him every 2 seconds. And you and I both know that if Endymion said anything that damaged Serenity's ideals about women's rights, she would definitely knock him into the next century. All the same, Endymion grew into an even more handsome young Prince than he was 6 years ago (A/N: I'm drooling at his pic right now).  
  
Serenity wasn't two bad herself. The same crystal blue eyes that could hypnotise a whole kingdom if she wanted to. The long golden strands of hair that graced her head are now even more beautiful with its newly acquired silvery tint. And her perfectly shaped body had gained some wonderful womanly curves that had every man's imagination run its course. Her breasts were full and peachy, not as big as watermelons like some mistresses' were, but it was just big enough so that it had a sexy appeal without looking like it would literally pop out of her gown. All in all, Serenity had grown into an attractive young woman. However, not many thought this way. Being the tomboy that she was, Serenity chose a more masculine sense of fashion and hence hid all the qualities that a fine gown could easily boast. Yes, some things just never change.  
  
Serena growled while her four friends just stood there laughing hysterically at the scene that the Prince and the Princess maid. Those four friends were of course the princesses from Mars (Raye), Mercury (Amy), Jupiter (Lita), and Venus (Mina). They were also her Senshi who were sworn to protect her. Not that Serena wasn't capable of protecting herself but it was customary for royalty to have their 'bodyguards'. Did I mention that the Senshi were also one of the few women that Endymion respected?  
  
'As soon as I catch you, you're dead' Serena evilly thought.  
  
Just then, a page boy of about 12, came towards the jolly little group and delivered his message, " Her Royal Highness Queen Serenity of the Moon and His/Her Royal Highnesses of Earth King Damian and Queen Amidala (A/N: So wot if I borrowed it from Star Wars. I'm a dedicated fan ok? -_-;) requests an audience of Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity and her Senshi."  
  
Both Endymion and Serenity both cringed with fear as when their parents requested such a large audience, it was definitely not good news. However, they and the Senshi obediently followed the pageboy into the grand hall where the King and the two Queens waited patiently.  
  
The three parents all respectively cleared their throats and looked at each other nervously. Serenity saw this and raised one eyebrow in amusement. 'This will be good' she thought.  
  
"Endymion, Serenity...I...we think that both you are of age now...and..." Queen Amidala stuttered.  
  
"Of age for what?" Serena questioned. She was either really that dense or just playing dumb. Either way, it didn't really change what was about to be said next.  
  
"Well, we thought it was time to 'tie the knot' as this will undoubtedly bring great benefits to both our kingdoms. Both the Moon and the Earth are the greatest powers and I am sure that if we combined our resources, we have no fear of the evil that was scheduled to come in a few months." King Damian took the initiative of explaining the whole situation as if it would be the entire reason for Serenity and Endymion to agree to the marriage.  
  
"A marriage? Is that true mother? That is so exciting!!!" The young Princess Serenity exclaimed with much enthusiasm.  
  
The Senshi just gave four sly smiles. Endymion was shocked , not to mention angered by this and couldn't imagine why in the world Serenity would want this. He gritted his teeth in frustration. This was one of the downfalls of being royal, or even just a noble. You had no say in love and parents appointed almost all marriages. You would learn to love each other after marriage. Yes, it was pathetic, but such was the way of life in the 13th century (A/N: Sorry my history sux but hey, I had to put in some kind of date).  
  
Meanwhile, the three royal parents were initially shocked that she was not at all angered by their decision but then quickly decided that Serenity had already fallen for Endymion. Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter with much gratitude.  
  
"So where are the lovebirds?" (A/N: -_-; Doesn't she remind you of Sakura in CCS). Serenity was happy for the soon-to-be married couple yet she was still oblivious to why she was been told about this. Were these two people of great importance?  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else in the room just sweatdropped at her naïvety. They knew she was dense but this was just ridiculous.  
  
"Um...Sere...I think they mean me and you..." Endymion explained while trying to resist all urges to strangle his parents. That was one of Endymion's traits. He was able to hide his emotions so well that if there was such an event in the Olympics he was guaranteed gold every tournament (A/N: The Olympics probably didn't really exist yet but it does for the purpose of this story so stop giving me weird glares).  
  
"Oh...I see...WHAT??? MOTHER, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I DO NOT WISH TO MARRY SO WHAT IN THE HEAVENS IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I DEMAND YOU 'RECONSIDER' THIS DECISION BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T BE DRAGGED INTO A MARRIAGE UNLESS I'M ON MY DEATHBED FIRST. I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A MODERN WOMAN MEANING THAT I CHOSE THE THINGS THAT AFFECT MY LIFE!" With that said, Serena marched out of the room.  
  
The Senshi just sweatdropped while Endymion smiled and thought 'That's more like the Serena that I know'.  
  
Queen Serenity just sighed. 'Whatever shall I do with that daughter of mine.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Serenity stomped angrily away from the grand hall and headed towards the stables. She spotted a chestnut coloured horse towards the back and saddled it up (A/N: Sorry I dunno my horse terms) and galloped away from the commotion of the palace and into the dense forest.  
  
'Why did mother do that. I thought she out of all people would understand how I feel but apparently not. But I know that you'll always be there for me, Thunder'. She smoothed Thunder's mane.  
  
Finally she and Thunder arrived at a cliff edge at the other side of the forest. Hoping of Thunder's back Serena sighed. Whenever she felt upset or angry, this was her sanctuary. She let he hair flow back with the wind and screamed at the top of her lungs. It felt good to get it off her chest.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lunge. Slash. Meanwhile, Endymion had a different way of dealing with the arrangement his parents' made. At that very second he really felt like strangling his parents but of course that was not possible so he opted for the next best thing. He threw his sword around imagining he was swinging it at his parents. (A/N: Is he mental you ask? Maybe. But hey, give the poor boy a break. He lived in a castle all his damn life, he's bound to go a little strange)  
  
He remembered exactly what his father had told him after Serenity heatedly stomped out of the grand hall. "I know what you're thinking right now, son but I will not yield with this decision. A ball will be held in 3 days in which an announcement will be made about this engagement. That is all. You are dismissed."  
  
Endymion wished to his left. 'How can they make me marry Serena. She's so...argh...'  
  
~~*~~  
  
After a further 2 hours of screaming on a cliff and slashing a sword at the air, both Serenity and Endymion decided they had finally calmed down. They hadn't quite accepted the idea of the marriage yet but they were calm now. Unfortunately, on the way back to their bedchambers, they ran into each other. It's times like these, which really makes me marvel at fate's work.  
  
By the way, does anybody know when staring contests were invented? Because I have good reason to believe that it originated from Serenity and Endymion's little run-in that evening. It was a good 10 minutes before either of them did anything. Endymion then smirked not knowing how else to now act around Serenity.  
  
"What are you smirking at, you snob," Serenity fumed.  
  
"What else but the fact that I, the great Prince Endymion of Earth and the King of all mistress players, is forced to settle down with a fiery little imp that can't tell the difference between a ball gown and a night gown. I won't even be able to take you out into public for fear that people will mistake you to be my brother." 'Uh-oh, I didn't mean for it to come out like that'  
  
"Endymion Earth, you have gone way too far this time." You could almost see the smoke coming out of Serena's ears.  
  
'Oh my god. Serena never calls me by my full name unless she's really ticked and right now I think she's furious.' At that moment, Endymion knew he had crossed the line.  
  
Serena offered Endymion a death glare and then started to retreat back to her chamber in a huff, leaving a very guilty Prince.  
  
'You think I'm an embarrassment do you? Well I'll show you what Serenity Moon is made of. I will make you sorry for every word you said to me today.' Serena smiled and started plotting. 


	3. Chapter 2: A Hidden Angel

A/N: So far I've been pretty quick with the updating. One every night hehehe. But I think I'm gonna slow down now coz I'm getting writer's block. I know that last few chappies are boring etc. but it's the process so bear with me. Things get Juicy next chappie though. Thanx for da reviews btw. Keep them coming. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Look, if I owned SM, I wouldn't be stuck here writing fanfics now.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Hidden Angel  
  
Serenity burst out of her room and made no effort to hide the look of triumph on her face. Finally after a full day of plotting and a further full day of reviewing her plotting, she had her plans worked out down to the very last detail. The ball was tonight and despite the misconceptions of others, she was quite looking forward to it - with good reason of course.  
  
Normally, Serenity would've probably run away or pretended to commit suicide or something along those lines, as long as she got what she wanted (A/N: Look, I know those things sound like girly behaviour, but no matter how much of a tomboy she is, she's still a girl. We got that cleared? Good). But this time was different. When Endymion questioned her ability to actually fulfil the requirements of a lady, things got personal. She knew all the ways of a Princess, she just chose not to use them.  
  
Serenity called for all her servants and maids and various other royal subjects to help her complete her with Stage 1 of her plan. She needed all the help she can get. As soon as all the required persons were present, she closed the door behind her. The 'click' of a locking door was the last sound heard for the next 5 hours.  
  
~~*~~  
  
5 hours later...  
  
"Where is she? I haven't heard from her all day and the ball starts in an hour. I hope she doesn't decide to runaway or pull another one of her funny jokes. This is her engagement party and if anything happens, our kingdom will be the laughing stock of the century." Queen Serenity loved her daughter and all, but the thought of her embarrassing herself and the whole kingdom was something she could not just shake off.  
  
"Your Majesty, Princess Serenity has been in her room all day and we have not heard from her lately either. Perhaps she has something important to attend to," Amy suggested. And she had no idea how right she was.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Knock knock. Knock knock.  
  
Mina stood outside Serenity's room waiting for an answer.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside.  
  
"Sere? Are you alright in there? Your mother is worried sick about you. The ball starts in less than an hour and you really should be getting ready. This is after all your engagement party and how could we start without the bride-to-be present." Mina was extremely curious about what Serena was doing and somewhat disturbed by the prospect that she may turn up in a last- season 'gown' that looked like something out of a servant's wardrobe.  
  
"Tell mother not to worry, I will not be running off anywhere. There is just something that must be done before I leave. You will definitely see me there when the ball starts." Serena's voice seemed confident yet a little shaky at the same time. How is that possible, I do not know. But that's just how it seemed.  
  
"If you say so..." Mina wasn't too satisfied with that answer but there was not much she could do about it.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The ball had started and music was playing. The merry dancing almost made Endymion smile. Almost. If it weren't for the fact that he had to marry that gender-challenged brat, he would easily enjoy himself at this social event. He thought up as many different ways as possible to avoid the imp. That included asking all the passable courtiers to dance with him as well as booking times with important persons to discuss political matters, which under normal circumstances would not interest him in the least.  
  
Due to the fact that he was deep in thought and still cursing his parents, he missed the announcement of the engagement and the 'grand' entrance of his bride-to-be. So when the entire court gasped and then stunned into complete silence, he looked up to see what it was all about.  
  
Shock. In front of him was the most pleasant sight. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming and then glanced again to see that the angel was indeed still there. On her feet were marvellous sky blue slippers to match her eyes. She was wearing a lavender dress that hugged every curvaceous feature. The exquisite gown flowed right down to the ground and the design resembled a flower. On the back of her were wings that completed the image (A/N: Think Drew Barrymore in 'Ever After'). Her face was decorated with simple make-up but her appearance was so perfect in every way that the make-up was only there to enhance it. Her hair were out of the customary 'meatballs' that Endymion often teased her about and was pulled back with the end of her hair curled and the side fringe in ringlets.  
  
'The girl looks strangely familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. Well never mind. How wonderful would it be though if I was betrothed to this angel instead.' Endymion would later see the irony of the situation.  
  
The angel's gaze landed on Endymion and she gave a smug and knowing little smile. This confused him even more.  
  
"Who is she?" was the only thing he could mutter to one of his generals, Malachite.  
  
Malachite really thought his Prince had lost it. She was announced to the world just seconds ago. "That, my friend, is your fiancée who you've spent the last 3 days trying to weasel your way out of marrying."  
  
Shock. That was the most disturbing thought of the evening. The grubby excuse for a Princess who he's known since he was 13, was capable of transforming herself into the most wanted woman ever born.  
  
He wasn't the only one shocked, however. The Senshi were nowhere near the stages of recovery. They just stared wide-eyed at their Princess whom they spent all their lives trying to womanise. And now there she was, winning the eye of every man present. It wasn't that they weren't happy for her, just that they wondered whatever had brought about such a change. (A/N: But we all know, don't we? ^_^)  
  
It was manners for Endymion to lead Serenity into the first dance (mind you, at that point in time, he didn't mind it at all), so as he led her to the dance floor, he had the same thought as everyone else in the room. 'She was a hidden angel indeed.'  
  
But how was our poor Prince to know that there would be plenty more to come... 


	4. Chapter 3: The Angel's Debut

A/N: Hey everybody. I'm back. Sorry for taking so long with this chappie but I kind of had a mental block. And I also got sidetracked every time I sat down to write. But here it is. And keep those reviews coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Angel's Debut  
  
Endymion was still recovering from shock. At that point in time, all of his well-trained abilities to mask his emotions had suddenly gone to waste. The expression on his face betrayed all thoughts that ran through his head.  
  
Serenity, however, found the sight priceless. It was a Kodak moment indeed. Serenity smiled in triumph and gave a silent little squeal of delight.  
  
"You look splendid tonight, My Lady," Endy tried to sound as if though it was just something he said to every woman out of routine. It didn't work. It was blatantly obvious to Serenity and rest of the court that he was quite taken with her. That doesn't go to say that he'd start taking her seriously. It was just pure lust. After he got what he wanted he could move on. Right?  
  
"A lady has a duty to look her best at such an event of significance, My Lord," she stated matter-of-factly and forcing him to snap back into reality.  
  
Endymion gasped. She talked as if though she spoke in this manner every single day of her life. This was not the Serenity he knew. The Serenity that he grew up with was rude, loudmouthed, and snapped at him every two sentences. It somehow felt as if though Serenity was trying to keep her distance with her words. However, Endymion quickly shook off that thought.  
  
Endymion decided to play along with Serenity's game. As the music started for the first dance, he possessively positioned his left arm around her waist and tightened his grip, causing her to jump slightly in surprise. Not a word passed between them throughout the dance as neither of them deemed it necessary.  
  
In wasn't long until the song had finished and it all felt too soon. Endymion loosened his hold on Serenity but never actually letting go.  
  
And our beautiful angel, as graceful as she could, lifted herself up on the point of her toes and rightfully claimed Endymion's mouth with her cherry lips. Queen Serenity smiled. Her daughter was so cunning in her own little way. So, such traits were hereditary after all.  
  
Whilst everyone erupted into fits of cooing at the cute couple, Endymion froze on the spot. However, as soon as Serena's lips left his, he felt as if though a part of him had been taken away. The stunned Prince then silently led his bride-to-be back to the comforting little huddle of where their parents stood.  
  
Many other royals and noblemen in the hall wasted no time at all in filling Serenity's schedule for the night. As she was literally dragged off by Prince Tyron into the next dance, Endymion mentally kicked himself several times for being such an idiot. 'I should be that one that is holding her, not that pathetic excuse for a Prince.wait.why am I getting so overprotective. It's not like I like her in that way.'  
  
After what seemed like 50 dances later, Serenity made her way back to where her mother, parents-in-law, and fiancé was poised. "Your majesties, may I please be excused to return to my chambers? I fear that I am feeling a little unwell and may not be fit to participate in any further activity tonight. I apologise for being such a bad hostess."  
  
"Not at all my dear. I do hope you feel better in the morning. Endymion, please escort Princess Serenity back to her chambers," King Damian was extremely pleased at the way 'things' were going and wanted to create as many opportunities as possible for the couple to spend time together.  
  
"Yes father," was all Endymion could mutter.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Alright Sere, it's just you and me now. You can drop the whole Princess act and tell me what the hell is going on. You had practically every male in there flirting with you."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, My Lord?"  
  
"Okay then, I will do this your way." And with that, he roughly yanked her into his arms and seized her mouth, endeavouring into a searing kiss.  
  
(A/N: *Whoa* is it getting hot in here or wot?)  
  
Serenity would've almost enjoyed it and she would've almost returned the kiss if not for the fact that she suddenly remembered she was on a mission. And rule no.1 of her mission clearly states 'DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, FALL IN LOVE WITH TARGET'. So, with all the self-control and dignity that she could muster, Serenity forced Endymion's body away from her.  
  
"Endy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She was not only angry at the Prince but also at herself for not stopping him sooner.  
  
"Repaying the gift you so kindly gave me tonight." Having said that, Endymion forced Serenity against the wall, holding up both her hands with his own. This put them in an extremely compromising situation to say the least.  
  
"And what do you think you were trying to achieve pulling such a stunt tonight, my dear sweet Sere?"  
  
Serena felt Endymion's heavy breathing down her neck. He proceeded with soft butterfly kisses down the side. She'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on.  
  
Out of sheer nerves, Serenity started panting heavily and Endymion wrongly took this as a sign for him to continue. That would definitely be the reason why he did not sense what was coming next, until the knuckles of Serena's right hand came into contact with his left jaw. Endymion jolted backwards from the sudden exertion of force. 'Man, that girl has a mean right hook.'  
  
"What did you do that for?" demanded Endymion. Angry wasn't quite enough to describe how he was feeling at the moment.  
  
"I warned you didn't I?" Serena smirked, "I thought you'd know better than to pull that trick on me."  
  
Triumph was sweet but revenge was even sweeter. Serenity very casually started strolling away from the scene while the poor Prince was still rubbing his pain-ridden jaw.  
  
Serenity didn't walk too far until she turned around and faced Endymion. "Endy, you're going to learn to respect women one day. But before that, you're going to learn to respect me. You think that I'm just like all your mistresses who go all jelly-kneed when you put on that whole Prince Charming act. You think that I, Serenity Moon, have as much dignity and brain as one of those cheap strip dancers. You think that you can use me to satisfy your cravings and then throw me away when you get sick of me. And you think you can have anything you want. Well, let me tell you something. I am different to all the women you've had, because I am one thing in the world that you can't have!"  
  
What a way to finish the night!  
  
Serenity held her head high and marched back to her chambers.  
  
Meanwhile, Endymion was still pondering over what had just happened. But once it registered in his mind, he planned a scheme of his own.  
  
'Serenity Moon, I am going to make you fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do.'  
  
And hence began a game of seduction. 


	5. Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

A/N: Phew! Finished another chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it because I spent an entire afternoon of my holiday writing this. I know it's slow progress but I had writer's block, ok? And by the way, I want more reviews. Flames are welcome as long as you give me sufficient reason why you think it sux because I think it will help me improve my writing. Okay, that's all from me. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin  
  
It was the morning after the ball and Serena's big debut. She was wearing a splendid baby blue gown that went beautifully with the colour of her eyes (A/N: She decided to give up her boyish wardrobe temporarily as part of her plan. She still found girly clothing miserably uncomfortable though). Our lovely angel was sitting in the royal gardens underneath a beautiful Sakura tree that had just started to blossom. Since the age of 10, Serena had developed a strange habit of visiting the royal gardens everyday at noon just to 'think'. She would allow no one to disturb her during her hour of privacy unless it was an absolute emergency.  
  
On that particular morning, Serena was thinking about a certain raven haired Prince. Currently, she was having a mental battle with herself, something that was totally foreign to Serena.  
  
'You like him don't you?' taunted an inner voice.  
  
'As if I would ever fall for that conceited and obnoxious jerk. I don't even get why all the women fawn over him like he's the crown jewel of the kingdom.'  
  
'But admit it. You think he's cute.'  
  
'NO HE IS NOT! Well.maybe a bit. Ok, fine. He's a drop-dead gorgeous hunk. Happy?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Anyhow, that shouldn't have anything to do with us. Don't forget we're on a mission here. We're to show him that we're capable of doing anything and everything that his one thousand and one mistresses are capable of doing.'  
  
'I know that. But that doesn't give you any excuse to deny the fact that you like him.'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'Can't think of a comeback? Ha!'  
  
Serena was fighting a losing battle. Worst of all was that she was arguing with herself. Although she hadn't fallen for Endymion yet, it wouldn't be too long until his Princely charms would make its way to her heart.  
  
Just then, she detected the crackling sound of dried leaves with her acute sense hearing.  
  
"Who is it? Show yourself now before I decide to beat you into pulp!"  
  
"Hey Sere, calm down it's only me."  
  
"Endy? What are you doing here? You out of all people should know that this is MY private time. And YOU are the last person I want to see right now." Though her words to him were rock hard, she felt strangely pleased to see him.  
  
"That's because you know that the more you see me the more you'll love me," Endymion purred in his sexiest voice.  
  
Serena mentally kicked him for being able to read her mind and mentally kicked herself for being drawn to him so much.  
  
"Arrogance is not a virtue," Serena replied flatly.  
  
"But you still find my arrogance attractive do you not?" Endy smirked.  
  
"That is so not true!" Serenity was fed up. "You know, that attitude of yours isn't going to get you anywhere in life. The only reason all the women want you is because you're a Prince. Minus the wealth and status your parents gave you, you are NOTHING!"  
  
Ouch. That stung.  
  
Just between you and me, until that moment, Endymion couldn't believe Serena could be so cruel. Saying that he was hurt would be an understatement. However, under the circumstances, he still managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"Is that the case? Well listen to this Sere, I am going to make you love me. You will love me so much that you will be begging for me to have you. Then we will see who will get the last laugh. And don't tell me it won't happen because I will personally make sure it does."  
  
Serena opened her mouth and was about to provide a comeback but before she could utter a word Endymion stopped her - first with his mouth and then his tongue.  
  
'God it feels nice.' But before the kiss could progress too far, Serena regained composure and cunningly slid away.  
  
Serena gave Endymion a stunningly sly smile, "Too bad for you that it won't be as easy as you think."  
  
She laughed and gracefully pranced away.  
  
Endymion smiled. 'It will be just as hard not to fall in love you, my Serenity.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Unknown to them both, there was a pair of red eyes spying from within the bushes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When Serenity returned to her bedchamber, she found four very curious Senshi already awaiting her return. Each of them eyed her with suspicion.  
  
"What?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
"You know the whole innocent act won't work with us. You are underestimating our intelligence," Raye accused.  
  
"Yeah. We know you're up to something so fess up." Mina was getting really impatient.  
  
"Serena, we are your closest friends and if something's up, then we deserve to know," Amy reasoned. At this comment, everyone diverted their attention.  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in gossip, Amy," Mina teased.  
  
A rosy blush crept upon Amy's cheeks.  
  
"Hey, let's not get sidetracked. We're here to bug Serena, remember?"  
  
'Damn Lita and her memory' Serena thought.  
  
Serena sighed. "Well you know me and my pride. Endy kind of threw some heavy insults at me so this is my idea of revenge. I'm going to make him sorry for every word he said." (A/N: -_-;)  
  
All the Senshi sweatdropped. Although Serena was already 18 years old and on the verge of womanhood, she was still very much a little girl in many ways. Only she would bother devising a great plan to get back at someone who threw her one line of insults.  
  
At that moment, a guard knocked on her door. "Your highness, you must hurry downstairs. There's, there's." he was out of breath.  
  
Fearing the worst, they hurried down to see what the guard was talking about. The sight they saw was an indescribable shock.  
  
Serenity just gasped. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Closer They Get

A/N: I'm back with an extra long chappie this time on the request of Matsi. However, as you can tell, the longer the chapter the longer it takes so please tell me whether you prefer longer chapters and less updates of shorter chapter and more updates. Well on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: The Closer They Get  
  
Serenity could not believe what she saw. All scattered around the palace were a hoard of magically beautiful red roses. Exactly one million single red roses, according to the guard.  
  
(A/N: Hey, I know the whole thing with the roses is lame but it's the best I can come up with. I knew you guys were expecting something brilliant but my mind just doesn't work that way. Gomen -_-;))  
  
Serena wondered whose idea it was to fill the whole palace with these flowers. Not that she didn't think it was beautiful, just that it wasn't possible to take a step without stepping on one.  
  
When she took a closer look, each and every one of these roses was attached to a golden locket. Slowly, Serena opened one and found a picture of a very handsome Prince Endymion.  
  
Serenity smirked. "Well geez, I wonder who all this is from," she remarked sarcastically.  
  
"How kawaii!" exclaimed Mina. (A/N: She's chucking a Tomoyo.)  
  
A young maid walked up to Serena and reported, "Your highness, there is a also a card that came with the delivery."  
  
Serena took it and read: Dearest Sere, The roses are to represent how beautiful you are to me. In each of the attached gold lockets are to remind you that I am everywhere in your world. You cannot hide from me. You will be mine. Love, Endy  
  
Serena angered that comment. 'So Endy thinks he can win me over by showering me with flowers and lockets. Ha! Think again.' She picked up a rose and inhaled its sweet scent.  
  
~~*~~  
  
News and gossip traveled fast in the kingdom, and soon, there was not a soul that did not know of Serena's big debut or of Prince Endymion's 'large' gift. Some thought it sweet, while others believed that Endymion had fallen head over heels for Serenity. All in all, everyone rejoiced in the fact that there will soon be a royal wedding.  
  
That is, everyone except for the owner of the same pair of red eyes that were spying on Endy and Serena in the royal gardens (A/N: If you dun remember go back to last chapter).  
  
Jealousy and hatred all sprang up at once. 'How dare that little twit. She may look pretty now but she's still same old rotten excuse for a Princess that she used to be. Nothing will change the fact that she is unworthy of the crown and unworthy of MY Prince. No need to worry though. Endymion will soon tire of her and then he'll come crawling back to me.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Serenity tossed and turned. No matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't seem to get to sleep. So she saddled up Thunder and rode to the cliff and screamed to for the world to hear. Even though she continuously vowed not to let him get to her, but how could she not think about him?  
  
Endy had everything that a girl would want in a man - wealth, status, looks, a great body, and a godly-given ability to sweet talk the coldest hearts. However, the only thing that he lacked was loyalty. He could be loyal to his parents, his duties and even his goddamn dog, but when it comes to women it's a totally different story. Unfortunately for Endymion, loyalty was the one trait that Serenity deemed the most important. No matter how big an advantage he had in other areas, in Serenity's eyes it would not make up for his lack of loyalty. She could not accept being with a man who warmed another woman's bed each night.  
  
On the other hand.  
  
'Argh!!!! All this thinking is killing my brain cells.'  
  
'You know, it's not as complicated as it seems.'  
  
'Will you shut up. You choose the worst times to speak. And how come you never surfaced until lately. You've never talked to me in the 18 years of my life, so why now?'  
  
'Because I'm your inner voice of love. I only speak when it's a love related issue and I try to help.'  
  
'Well so far you've given me more trouble than help.'  
  
'Geez, it's nice to know I'm loved.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Ok. Just don't ask for my help.'  
  
'I won't.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Serenity had finally managed to get her inner voice to shut up. Now she could think in peace.  
  
'I don't know what to do. I guess I could play along with his little game. In one respects, it's quite fun, and on the other, it may add nicely to my plan.'  
  
Having temporarily solved her issues, Serena returned to the palace and as soon as she came in contact with her bed, she drifted off into a deep slumber. Tomorrow would be a new day.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Queen Serenity sat peacefully at the breakfast table the next morning. All of a sudden, the door burst open and there stood a rather eager looking Prince.  
  
"Your majesty I would like to ask your permission to take Serenity away for today. I have planned some activities for the day that I think she may enjoy." Endymion politely asked.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "Of course if would be alright. After all, you and Serena will be married soon. She will be down in a second."  
  
Just then, the door burst open a second time revealing a very awake Princess. "Oh mother, its such a lovely day and.what are you doing here Endy?" she questioned.  
  
"Dear, I just gave permission for Endymion to take you out for the day. I'm sure you will both have a great time."  
  
"Oh." Serenity's mood changed just like that. Her expression of excitement was replaced with one of disinterest. To be perfectly honest, she was more than happy to spend the day with him, but why let anyone else know about how she felt?  
  
Endymion, however, was slightly disappointed by her reaction but ignored it nonetheless. He was not going to let such a small riff ruin his plans.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Endymion led Serenity to the stables where he had brought two horses. One was of such a pure snow-white colour that one would resist temptation to ride it in fear of dirtying its beautiful skin. The other horse was of a midnight black that gave it a bit of a wild image.  
  
'Hm.nice contrast, just like me and Endy,' Serena thought unconsciously.  
  
"The horses contrast nicely don't they? Just like you and me."  
  
'Whoa! Did he just read her mind or something? This was getting freaky.'  
  
"Want to give it a ride? I better ride Black Beauty (A/N: Isn't it such an original name -_-;) since she's a bit on the wild side," Endymion boasted, breaking Serena's train of thoughts.  
  
"Hey, are you accusing me of being incapable?" she complained playfully.  
  
"Yes." He said plainly but with a smile.  
  
"Well I'll show you. Give me that horse." She rode off.  
  
Endymion both loved and admired her determination. It was one of her qualities that drew him to her so much. She didn't just give up on things like most girls do when they find the objective too difficult. Serenity always loved a challenge; in fact she lived her life based on it. It was appealing. And sexy.  
  
Then Endymion snapped out of it. 'Man, I can't believe I was just thinking that.'  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Serenity impatiently shouted and she rode of without him.  
  
Endymion quickly followed suit and rode off after her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Endymion watched Serenity from behind. The way her eyes shine, the way her smile gleams and the way her beautiful golden locks fly against the wind makes her appear like an angel.  
  
Endymion shook his head in disgust 'Argh.I can't think like that. You're meant to seduce her remember? Not let her seduce you. God, get a grip Endy.' He brought himself back to reality.  
  
"Do you know why I love riding so much?" Serena suddenly asked.  
  
"No. But please tell." He was curious why she brought it up.  
  
"It's because it gives me a sense of freedom and control," she said proudly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't quite know myself. I just feel this way." Serena gave Endy a dazzling smile, causing his heart to beat a thousand times faster.  
  
'This is not normal,' Endy thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
During the next few weeks, Serena saw more and more of Endymion as he came daily to take her out. And then there was also the fact that Queen Serenity suggesting Endymion staying in the Palace due to the fact that the wedding would be near and he was needed in order for the plans to be made.  
  
In short, Serena basically saw Endy around every corner and every bend. She wasn't complaining of course, but sometimes she felt nervous around him and needed some time off. But the way things were going; it didn't seem like that was going to happen.  
  
On this particular day, Endymion had decided to bring Serenity to the archery grounds. He knew that she would love it. And he was right.  
  
"Oh Endy, that was so fun, especially with you. We have to come again soon." Serenity felt overjoyed.  
  
"I knew you would have a great time. Don't worry, there'll be plenty more chances to come here," Endy mentally gave himself a pat on the back. She was happy so he was happy and everything was all good.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Not far from all the commotion in Serenity and Endymion's world were the spying red eyes (A/N: Again? -_-;). Truth is that this red-eyed woman used to be one of Endymion's mistresses. But then he sensed her wicked ways and dumped her after 1 day - his shortest recorded relationship. 'She' however, after 6 months, still had not accepted the fact that he dumped her. The woman gave a whole new meaning to word 'clingy'.  
  
"You won't have him for long, Princess." she cackled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Serenity?" Endy spoke up as the both of them walked back into the palace after a day of fun.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"At midnight tonight, I want you to wait for me outside your room. I want to show you something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask. Just do it."  
  
"Hmph, what makes you think that you can just command me around like that. I am a Princess after all and you will NOT order me around. I will have you know that women are capable and worthy of making their own decisions and."  
  
"For once don't argue, PLEASE!" he stopped her before she could launch into another one of her famous women's rights speeches.  
  
"You can wait all you want but I won't be there. Hmph." And with her usual air of self-confidence, she marched off dignifiedly.  
  
Endymion watched her go. "Don't worry Princess. I know you'll be there." When it came to the self-confidence department, he could match Serenity skill for skill.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was 10 minutes until midnight and Serenity was pacing around in her room.  
  
' Should I go or sould I not?'  
  
'I know you want to.'  
  
'How do your know?'  
  
"Because I am you, remember?'  
  
'Oh, that's right. Darn. That means you know about every damn thing that goes on.'  
  
'Geez, aren't you a smart little coffee bean.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'You know I can't unless you stop being so indecisive.'  
  
' So then should I go or not?'  
  
'I think you should go.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because you want to see him and what he has to show you.'  
  
'That's a good enough reason for me. Thanks.'  
  
'Anytime babe.'  
  
Serenity walked towards her door and opened it. Sure enough there stood a very handsome prince.  
  
'There was still 5 minutes until midnight. What was he doing here?' "How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Not long, just since 11:30," he replied casually.  
  
Serenity gasped. "What do you mean not long? You've been out here for almost half an hour. Why didn't you knock or something and why were you here so early anyway?"  
  
"Well to answer your first question, I didn't knock because I didn't know if you would be attending to something important in which case I did not want to disturb you. To answer your second question, I was here so early because I didn't want to be late."  
  
At that moment, Endymion had the most adorable look on his face that made Serena feel like putty. She could've melted.  
  
"Come on, before someone sees us. You know how the guards are about us being up so late." Endy said hurriedly. He took her hand and swiftly led her away. The moment that the both of them touched, it felt like electricity current had passed though.  
  
'I wish this moment could last forever,' the both of them thought.  
  
And like that, Endymion led Serenity into the night. However, the reason Endymion had stolen serenity from her sleep, yet remains a mystery. (A/N: .a mystery until next chappie of course.hohoho!!! ^_^;) 


	7. Chapter 6: You Are My Star

A/N: Well hello darlings. I apologizing for not updating for like ages but I had so much going on with school and dance rehearsals. But here's an extra long chappie to make up for it. By the way, let me warn you that the next chappie might not be up till a while because my School Certificate exam is coming up in two weeks. After that though, I assure you I will be updating a lot more regularly. And also, do not scream at me if you find all these mistakes because it is unedited (not like any of the previous chappies were edited either); however, I will be employing an editor in the near future. You will be spared from reading useless pieces of junk that came up in my random thought process. But for now, you will have to deal. Well happy reading. Ja ne ^_^ !!!  
  
Chapter 6: You Are My Star  
  
Endymion roughly dragged Serenity on her arm yet surprisingly, it did not seem to be exerting any pain on her. Far from it. In fact his touch had caused Serena to blushed - rare occasion. She quietly and obediently followed.  
  
It was at least another 10 minutes (because the palace was so big) until they reached their destination. When they arrived, Serena looked puzzled.  
  
'This place looks familiar. Wait a minute, isn't this.?' "Geez, take me to your room why don't you; what an anticlimax. And I thought you had something great in mind. If you are trying to get me in bed then forget coz I'm out of here." Serena couldn't believe he would sink so low.  
  
"Wait a sec, Sere!" Endymion cried.  
  
"What?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Hey, I'm hurt. I brought you here for something nice and this is how you react." He frowned.  
  
"Well sorry then. But will you hurry it up?" Serena sarcastically replied.  
  
At that moment, Endymion was so tempted to scream something right back at her face. However, he decided better, not letting petty things affect his 'great' plan. He kept a pleasant countenance and led her into his room and onto the balcony.  
  
"Well?" Serena was getting more and more impatient by the minute.  
  
"Just a sec, we're getting there." Endymion once again replied with his calm composure.  
  
An annoyed Serena stomped forward only to have her hip painfully come into contact with a hard object. Rubbing the bruised flesh, Serena lowered her gaze to discover a black telescope placed there.  
  
"Look through it," Endymion advised.  
  
Serena obeyed. She gasped. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen and she cursed herself for not discovering it sooner. The constellation of stars looked even brighter and more compelling up close. Among them, one particular star stood out from the rest. It shown a thousand times brighter with a pinkish tint to it.  
  
"Endy, It's beautiful, especially the one right in the center," Serena temporarily forgot about her ongoing feud with the Earthen Prince.  
  
"If you like then it's yours."  
  
"What?????"  
  
"That star was only recently discovered by one of our royal astronomers and I demanded he named it Serenity. He wasn't too happy about it but didn't object after I offered him a handsome sum of gold."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because it reminds me of you and because.you are my star."  
  
Serenity giggled. She turned back around to face the star when suddenly she felt a pair of arms encircle her tiny waist. Her body immediately stiffened and her heart skipped a beat. She felt so right in his arms and everything around her seemed to fade away (A/N: I happened to like cliques so stop rolling your eyes at me!!!).  
  
Endymion rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed. 'Wow, I wonder whatever possessed me to do that. It was definitely NOT part of my plan. I guess it's because I want her so much but knowing I can't have her I just settled for hugging. Dear Sere, look what you have resulted me to.'  
  
"Sere?"  
  
"Hm?" she hummed.  
  
"I have something else for you." Endymion handed Serenity a small, maroon velvet box. (A/N: I wonder what it could be???? Something in a small, maroon velvet box.Come on peepz, it's not that hard to guess!)  
  
Serena's shaking hands slowly lifted the lid and revealed the 'jewel' inside. In it was the most beautiful gold pendant. It took the shape of a love heart engraved with a crescent moon and a budding rose.  
  
(A/N: Haha! Tricked you all! You thought it was a ring didn't you? Well your WRONG. *Muahahahahaha*)  
  
(Audience: *Yawnz* That was really lame, Kat)  
  
(A/N: Oi!! Don't knock my attempt at humour)  
  
(Audience: -_-; You're really sad.just move on with the story)  
  
Serena lifted it up so it was level with her gaze. Money-wise, it probably wasn't worth as much some of her other accessories. However, inside her heart, this pendant holds a worth greater than everything else she owned put together.  
  
Endymion took it from her and draped it around her neck. It contrasted perfectly with Serena's fair complexion.  
  
Endymion then gripped her hips and rotated her whole body around so she was facing him. To his dismay, Serena refused to look him in the eye, perhaps fearing that looking at him will cause her to do something she will later regret.  
  
Endy, however, was having none of this nonsense and he gently lifted up her chin. Serena suddenly found Endymion's shirt very interesting and decided to rest her gaze there.  
  
'Darn that woman. She refuses to look at me.'  
  
"Sere look at me."  
  
"Why?" she attempted to spit it out with malice but realized she only managed to squeak out this reply.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
'Dammit. He knew her too well.' "Me? Afraid? Of what?" Serena tried to compensate for her current situation with this reply.  
  
"You are afraid that if you let your eyes met mine, you will fall in love with them, or rather that you will fall in love with the owner of them."  
  
"You think too highly of yourself dear Endy."  
  
"Then prove it to me. Look me straight in the eye for one whole minute and then let's see if you can still keep up your little charade."  
  
As much as Serena didn't want to, her pride won her over and she abruptly looked up into his midnight blue eyes. It was biggest mistake she ever made in her entire blonde life. The moment her cerulean blue eyes met with his midnight blue ones, she knew she lost this round of temptation versus pride.  
  
That would also explain why she did not even realize when Endymion dipped down and swiped his lips against hers. He deepened the passionate kiss and slipped his tongue into her slightly opened mouth. Endy played around and teased Serena before he once again got serious. An innocent little peck turned into a hottest and heaviest pash of the century.  
  
Too caught up in the moment, neither of them realized that this was the first time Serena hadn't at all objected to Endymion's touch or his kiss. What a pity it went unnoticed.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur for both of them but they would be left to deal with it the morning after (A/N: They did NOT do the deed).  
  
~~*~~  
  
Serena was the first to wake and when she did, she felt heavy breathing down the nape of her neck. Strange. She didn't remember having Luna on the bed. Serena then looked around and took in the surroundings. 'Where am I? This doesn't look like my room. What happened? Last night, I.OH MY GOD, I'm in Endy's room. SHIT. I was so caught up in the moment that I completely forgot about the task at hand. But then again.' Serena smiled, 'if Endy really is falling for me, then this is exactly going according to planned. I will seduce him until he begs for me and then I will drop him like he never mattered.'  
  
(A/N: Argh!!! Don't beat me up for making her so evil.I don't mean to. Honest.)  
  
At that same moment, Endymion also came out of his deep slumber and instead of the usual naked slut, he found a fully dressed angel lying next to him. 'Wait a minute. Angel? That can't be right. I'm suppose to seduce her not fall for her. I MUST restrain myself. Argh!'  
  
Curse the luck of Sere and Endy, they both chose to get out of bed at exactly the same moment as each other and thus causing an early morning blush session. Neither of them knew what to say after what happened last night on the balcony.  
  
Unnoticed by Serena, the thin strap of her satin nightgown had managed to slide a few inches down her upper arm. It was not much but it was enough to set Endy's desire on fire. He felt like tearing away the thin piece of material that hid what he lusted to see.  
  
'Damn my hormones; I'm the one that is suppose to be doing the seducing around here but the way that things are going at the moment, it seems more like SHE is seducing ME.'  
  
"Um.I think I better head back to my room. I need to.er.I need to change. A Princess can't very well be seen walking around the palace in a less than modest nightgown," Serenity took this opportunity to flee the room, hoping to end the embarrassment of the current situation.  
  
As Serenity hopped off the bed, the length, or should I say the lack of length, of her attire gave Endymion an EXCELLENT view of her soft, creamy skin. Endy forced himself to shift his gaze elsewhere before he was caught in the act.  
  
As Serena was walking out of the room, she turned back around. "By the way Endy, thanks for last night. I really enjoyed it." She then gave him one of her award-winning smiles.  
  
Has Endy mentally congratulated himself yet? Well if he has, he just did it again. He had no idea why he was so giddy about being able to make Serena happy; but at this point in time, his insides were doing cartwheels from pure excitement.  
  
By the time Endy snapped out of his little trance, Serena had already gone and he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of disappointment that she hadn't the intention to stay any longer than necessary. Oh well. He could see her at the breakfast table.  
  
~~*~~  
  
All Endy's hopes of normality were shattered when the tension between Serena and him had worsened at the breakfast table. Having parented these children for so long, it was not long before the two Queens noticed this.  
  
The King however seemed to be oblivious to this as all men are with these things and began a round of morning chatter.  
  
"So, my dear son, have you and Serenity made plans about your wedding yet? You must know that it should be done as soon as possible, since the allegiance of the Moon and the Earth is inevitable. This will strengthen our defenses, as word has it that our kingdoms may be attacked soon. It is unfortunate that we do not know more about this enemy. However, let's not bother ourselves with such things when we have the privilege of witnessing the wedding of the most perfectly matched couple in the galaxy." King Damien's eyes shimmered at the prospect of having grandchildren in the near future (A/N: Are all parents like that????).  
  
Serenity, on the other hand, was not too overjoyed. True, that she wanted Endymion to fall for her. However, if King Damien gets his way, she might actually have to end up marrying that jerk!  
  
' Um.Sere.don't forget that you WANT to marry this 'jerk' of a Prince'  
  
'What? Why, that's preposterous. Never! You're supposed to be me; therefore you have an obligation to stick by my side. And when I say do NOT want to marry him then I mean I do NOT want to marry him.'  
  
'Sere, that's my point exactly. I am you; therefore I know exactly what you are thinking. Will you deny the fact that last night the thought never even ONCE crossed your mind?'  
  
'Never!'  
  
'Liar!'  
  
'Fine! It did! It was only for a split second though.'  
  
'Ha! I win.'  
  
Serenity's conscience: 1 Serenity: 0  
  
Our Princess was so caught up in that 'intense' mental battle that she completely missed the next 5 minutes of King Damien's speech.  
  
She sighed. This whole ordeal was giving her a throbbing headache.  
  
Serena interrupted whatever the adults were discussing to make herself heard, "Excuse me your majesties, may I be pardoned to retire to my chambers. I am feeling unwell."  
  
Without even waiting for a reply she walked off.  
  
This baffled King Damien and he innocently inquired, "Funny how she always seems to feel unwell whenever we talk of her and Endy's plans." If naïvety were a sin, he would've been hung for that comment.  
  
Meanwhile, Endy also spaced out into his own thoughts. 'Does she really object to marrying me THAT much?' he sighed. Did he really care? He didn't know.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Serenity returning to her chambers and was so deep in thought that she didn't the pole ahead of her.  
  
'Ouch!'  
  
She rubbed the sore spot on her forehead and cursed her luck. Not just with the pole incident but also the fact she was born into royal. True, that she was pampered from the second she was out of her mother's womb and that she's pretty much had it easy all her life, but with those privileges also comes specific obligations such as marrying to establish treaties and allegiances.  
  
Then suddenly, "Sere!"  
  
Serena turned around and found Endy was pacing towards her. He had decided to come after her once she had left the breakfast table.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. More like ask you actually. Why are you avoiding me and avoiding our marriage? It's like every time you allow me to come an inch closer to you, you then push me away 2 inches."  
  
"I like your mind. It's creative."  
  
"Stop toying around Sere. You know damn well that it is true."  
  
"What if it is?"  
  
"Well then I demand to know why!"  
  
"You're too much of a.a.male.chauvinistic pig to understand, even if I told you."  
  
Endy was just about to bark back a reply when a guard came running towards them to deliver a message to Serena. A/N: Where do all these guards come from??? They all seem to just pop out of nowhere)  
  
"Your highness, your cousin has just arrived at the palace 5 minutes earlier. She would not state the purpose of her visit but she is currently awaiting you to join her in the library," the guard routinely reported.  
  
"Very well. Then I shall have to see what my beloved cousin has in mind."  
  
"And I will join you." Endymion's sudden outburst caught Serena by surprise.  
  
"No you will not go with me. I shall go by myself."  
  
"Well since you will not allow me into your world, then I shall have to call upon your cousin to learn more about you. I have known for 6 years yet I've never realized how little I know about you."  
  
"Suit yourself then. But I shall forewarn you that instead of revealing any of the information you require, she will throw herself at you like she does with anyone or anything that is remotely male."  
  
"Hey, it doesn't worry me if it makes you jealous." He slyly winked at her.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."  
  
~~*~~  
  
As Serena and Endymion reached the library they found a tall slim figure with her back facing towards them. She was going through some of the books on the shelves.  
  
'He wavy red hair looks awfully familiar. Where could I have possibly met this woman before.' Endymion was sure he knew her form somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it. His thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Hello dear cousin," Serena announced.  
  
The figure turned around and Endymion gasped in shocked. More than anything else, he recognized the red eyes (A/N: Remember to red eyes from several chapters back. I was meant to mention them every once in a while to remind you she's in the story but guess I couldn't be bothered. If you can't remember where she appeared then I suggest you get a new set of brains that actually work) belonging to a particularly clingy woman who he had shared his bed with once. Beryl. 


End file.
